Troubled Girls
by destructively-beautiful
Summary: Princess Azula will soon be expected to begin dating and find a husband, but what will she do when she begins to start having feelings for her dearest friend who happens to be a woman? Will her family approve? Will her people approve? Even worse, will her friend return the feelings in the end or is this just another thrill seeker for her?


**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: Troubled Girls

**Pairing(s):** Azula/Ty-Lee

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

**A/N:** The setting is a modern, everyday type.

* * *

It was nine-thirty on a Friday night when Azula's cell phone had begun to buzz. She had it set to a specific pattern, and she could tell by the quick, three jolts that the incoming call was from her best friend, Ty-Lee. She placed the phone to her ear, listening as Ty-Lee spoke to someone else, probably their other friend Mai.

"Azula?" asked Ty-Lee.

"Well, it is my phone that you called," said Azula with a giggle, "What do you want?"

"We're going out tonight! So get ready," cheered Ty-Lee.

"I'm not wearing anything fancy," said Mai in the background.

Azula hung up the phone and rose from her bed to the full length mirror she kept behind her bedroom door. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, putting the strands into a messy, lopsided bun and then pulling them free again, they fell down her back as she shook her head. She had no idea what to do with her hair, but she didn't want to go out with it sticking up either. She decided on a quick shower, and then pulled her hair into a slicked, back ponytail. By the time she pulled her jeans on she heard the sound of a car horn honking. She marched down the stairs, passing her brother and father who did not bother to turn to see her, and headed out the door.

Ty-Lee had taken them to a ravine where a few other kids were around drinking and smoking. Azula hated when Ty-Lee brought her to places like this. She and Mai usually sipped beer while Ty-Lee was being felt up by a guy inside his van. They sat on a log for a few minutes before a guy came up, right on cue, asking Ty-Lee to dance.

"I shall return," said Ty-Lee, she took the boy's hand and walked off with him away from the makeshift dance floor, and into his van.

"You'd think she'd ask for his name first," said Mai.

"Ty-Lee's always been an adventurous one," said Azula, "In all aspects of life."

After an hour, Ty-Lee remerged from the van fixing her blouse. She sat back down on the log and wrapped her arm around Azula's shoulders.

"I hate coming to these things," slithered Azula, "All we ever do is sit around while you wander off."

"Hey you guys can feel free to wander too," said Ty-Lee, "I'm just having fun."

"You could have come to this alone," said Mai.

"Alone?" cried Ty-Lee, "What if I got hurt?"

"You should think about that next time then," snarled Mai, "We could have gotten hurt too. Suppose someone recognized Azula? The princess of the Fire Nation here at a ravine?"

"Oh, what does that matter?" asked Ty-Lee. "Azula's tough enough to take anyone on."

Azula smiled, her cheeks blushing pink from Ty-Lee's compliment. She breathed in Ty-Lee's perfume, it smelled of jasmine, or maybe cherry blossoms. Ty-Lee's breasts were against Azula's arm, pressing firmly. Azula remembered the past summer when she and Ty-Lee had showered together. They were in their bathing suits, but Azula saw more than plenty of Ty-Lee.

* * *

_They had just spent the day at an old lake where not many of their prestige colleagues went, which bothered Azula but Ty-Lee was more than thrilled. She enjoyed discovering new places._

_"It'd be nice if one of us were a water bender right now," said Ty-Lee, she was covered in mud and sand from the lake._

_"I doubt water benders bend to wash themselves. How lazy can they be?" said Azula._

_They walked into a rundown, concrete building where the showers were squared off without curtains. Even free spirited Ty-Lee had objected to taking her clothes off in the showers, and she was too scared to shower alone, so she and Azula bathed with their suits together in one of the cubical showers._

_"This will be exciting, won't it?" asked Ty-Lee, she took Azula's wrist leading her into the shower. The luke warm water drenched them, their bathing suits clung to their bodies. Azula tried to look away as Ty-Lee's eggshell bikini became transparent._

_"Today was fun," muttered Azula, she undid her ponytail and let the water show down her hair onto her back. Ty-Lee smiled, glad to see her friend had a good time._

_"We can make it more memorable if you want," said Ty-Lee, she pressed Azula against the cold, concrete wall. Ty-Lee's breasts rubbed against Azula's, she leaned in, kissing Azula on the corner of her mouth. She licked Azula's lips, and moved down to suck on Azula's neck. Azula remained frigid, unsure of how to respond. Ty-Lee cupped Azula's breasts while continuing to suck on her neck, Azula lifted her right leg, wrapping it around Ty-Lee's waist._

_"Ty-Lee," cooed Azula._

_"Yes, my princess?" asked Ty-Lee, her voice harsh and panting._

* * *

Azula snapped out of her memory, focusing back on the ravine and Ty-Lee, who still had her arm around Azula's shoulder. Mai had gotten up to make a phone call, leaving them alone.

"Can I sleep over your house tonight?" asked Ty-Lee to Azula, "If you want, we can shower together again," giggled Ty-Lee.

Azula blushed. Their first encounter in the shower had ended when they heard a family walk in. Neither of them had mentioned it again, not until now.

"Unless you didn't like it," shrugged Ty-Lee.

Impulsively, Azula threw Ty-Lee down behind the log they were sitting on. She kissed her, for the first time, slipping her tongue into Ty-Lee's mouth and running her hands up and down Ty-Lee's body. Azula loved the power, the control. Ty-Lee was _hers_, and hers _only_.

"Um, I hate to inteupt," said Mai, "But I think we should head home."

Azula grabbed Ty-Lee's face, she put her lips to her ear, "We'll finish back at home."


End file.
